Forget Me Not
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckondorf, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke Castellan are heroes. They each have their own stories, adventures, and some of them even fell in love. There a tale behind each of them, something that needs to be told...
1. chapter one

**.: Forget Me Not :.**

 _Let us remember_

 _Bianca di Angelo,_

 _Zoë Nightshade,_

 _Charlie Beckondorf,_

 _Silena Beauregard,_

 _Lee Fletcher,_

 _Michael Yew,_

 _Ethan Nakamura,_

 _Luke Castellan,_

 _. . . And all the rest of the demigods not mentioned who R.I.P and are so awesome. Although . . . Bianca chose reincarnation, so that's good, right?_

-v-

* * *

 **A/N** : Each chapter contains some part of their former life, most likely the good memory. However, then it's the part when they die. After those chapters, I will include some moments. Like how Silena was supposed to break Beckondorf's heart, but didn't. Or Zoë's tale, for example. May possibly include Thaluke.

I know that it's kind of like I'm repeating the story, but it is through another person's point of view, and I did add stuff that wasn't mentioned.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Warning** : Spoilers for TTC (The Titan's Curse)

* * *

Chapter One: Bianca

 _Decisions to be Made_

Song: Blue Moon (Beck)

My mouth felt dry. This whole thing—what was happening _must_ be a dream. It was surreal, and all my brother did was jumping up and down like a two-year old, which was not helping.

I knew that the dance was where it would all happen—something was not right. My stomach was filled with dread, and Dr. Thorn was watching my brother and me very closely.

Now Grover, the guy who was actually nice to my brother and me, was a satyr; the goddess Artemis turned out to be a young girl; my vice-principal was a manticore and just died; and Nico and I had a parent who was an Olympian. All in one day.

The boy named Percy Jackson began to talk about a place—Camp Half-Blood, but I didn't recover from my shock.

Nico seemed especially eager about the camp. "Sweet, let's go!" he jumped.

"Wait," I disagreed. Even though Percy and the others save my life, I was _not_ going to go with strangers. "I don't—"

"There _is_ another option," the girl, whose name I'm pretty sure was Zoë, supplied. She wore a silver circlet in her hair, spoke old-English, and looked like less of a threat than the other girl, but carried authority and importance.

"No, there isn't!" The other girl with black hair and startling electric blue eyes stood, and I felt a bit intimidated by her. I've seen her shield—which I identified as Medusa's face, the monster from Perseus' tale. The face was definitely creepy, and I tried to avoid staring at it. Luckily, I wasn't turned into stone, but I didn't want to risk it again.

Both girls seemed to have met before—which was obvious with the way they argued. They could've of been old friends, or enemies, but that wasn't really on my mind.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis said. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tent. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings' from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" my little brother asked.

Artemis studied Nico, and said, "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for while . . . as a favour to me?"

Grover scrambled up, with enthusiasm. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

I figured it was okay for Nico to leave with Grover—after all, both knew each other and seemed excited about cards. I followed Artemis; confused to why the goddess of hunt will want to speak with me . . . I followed her along the cliff, where some other girls were already making camp.

Seven silver tents were already made in a matter of seconds, and I watched in awe. Wolves came out when a girl blew a dog whistle, and after that, falcons perched on trees, watching.

Instead of being creeped-out, a part of me was fascinated. A world I never knew . . . like heroes or heroines in books. _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ made me envy how ordinary kids could escape to a magical world, but this was _really_ happening.

"Bianca? Let us head to the last tent." Artemis began to travel, and I followed carefully, remembering that this was far different from books or movies.

The only thing I could think of—why Artemis would want to talk with me—was that I offended the goddess. There were plenty stories of foolish mortals disobeying gods and goddesses, or doing something wrong. As punishment, they get turned into nature, animals, or worse. The tale of Prometheus worried me especially, because that sounded gruesome.

Artemis seated herself on the floor of the tent, and after a moment of hesitation, I sat down beside her. "Bianca, would you like to join the Hunt?"

I waited, knowing she would explain the details.

"Here is the brochure." She handed over the paper, and I skimmed it.

Well. I would have never expected this. "Um . . . thank you for the offer." I tucked the paper inside the pocket of my jacket. "I don't know if I want to, though."

"We need more recruits. You seem like a perfect maiden for the Hunt—strong, reliable, and loyal." Artemis looked at me with understanding. "At least think about it. It would be a good opportunity for you—just before that age. If you want to rely on people, we are the best group for you."

"I mean no disrespect at all, but I'm not sure if I even want to be a _half-blood_. My brother and I—the both of us—" I couldn't finish, and choked.

"Bianca, you and your brother Nico are not chosen. You can't choose whether or not to become a demigod. I know this seems unfair, but it is time you know who you really are."

"My lady?" Zoë stood at the flap of the tent, waiting for her orders.

"Thank you, Zoë. I would like the Jackson boy to accompany us for a talk," the goddess requested.

"Yes, my lady." Zoë went to retrieve Percy, and I stared at the ground.

 _To know who I really am_ . . .

... ::: ...

I was still sitting beside Artemis when Percy Jackson came in. He seemed slightly surprised when he walked into the tent, almost as if the surroundings made him feel uncomfortable.

I supposed the decor fitted the goddess well—animal pelts were hanged here and there, but I could never fully accustom to the rugs and pillows underneath me. Come to think of it, camping must never be _this_ luxurious.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. She studied Percy carefully, like the boy was a big mystery.

Was Percy Jackson a hero? He looked pretty average, but unlike most guys, he had a sense of aura that seemed much older and different.

Percy sat across from Artemis wearily, as if cautious. I had the same feeling—the goddess could turn us into deer at any second if outraged. Somehow, I believed that will never happen, but I already knew that Percy was pretty out-spoken.

"Are you surprised by my age?" the goddess inquired.

Percy muttered something like, "Uh . . . a little."

I wondered if he had any other experience in talking with gods and goddesses. I knew it was rude to listen in on the conversation, so I focused on what the heck just happened to my life. Already I've seen weird things, but I figured that the man with one eye was a coincidence, maybe born that way, or the guy with ram horns was a trick of the light. But now I knew they were from Greek Mythology.

"—um, 'I hate middle school dances'."

I blinked, recollecting on the conversation. Were they talking about what happened in the gymnasium?

"No, no. After that," Artemis said.

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoë whitened, "That's who we—"

Artemis raised her hand, cutting the girl off. "Go on, Percy."

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

" _Stirring_ ," I corrected, unable to contain myself. I figured they were sorting out the events, each a clue given to the goddess.

"Yeah," Percy said. "And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus'."

Artemis froze, and once again, I was curious.

"Maybe he was lying," Percy suggested helpfully. He must have been trying to figure something out, too.

"No." Artemis shook her head. "He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

The conversation continued on, but most of it didn't make sense. _Creature—Winter Solstice—Council of Gods_ was jumbled, words that seemed unidentifiable and confusing.

"And now there is one last decision to make," the goddess announced, looking over to me. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

I bit my lip, weighing my options. The offer of joining the Hunters was tempting, yet I was not so sure. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They . . . they've invited me to join the Hunt."

Percy started to protest, until Zoë put in, "It is _not_ the only way for a girl."

Still in disbelief, Percy began to name reasons why I should go to camp. ". . . It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and . . . I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

I listened to Artemis and Zoë naming the benefits. Being immortal made me worry slightly, and youth and no love made me scared. I was only fourteen years old, and to never grow older or fall in love was against what was on my list. First dates, life giving you lessons so you can learn in the future . . . education, jobs. And to just be a normal person? That was all I ever wanted. However, I knew it was never going to become true. Besides, hanging around with a group—at least I won't be lonely. I'll be surrounded by friends, or possibly even sisters.

"Bianca, this is crazy," Percy told me. "What about your bother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

I wavered slightly. Nico needed me, and I had to protect him.

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured me. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counsellors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family . . ." I repeated with hope. Could this be true? "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this. It's nuts," Percy said.

I ignored him, looking over to Zoë. "Is it worth it?"

She nodded her head. "It is."

"What do I have to do?"

Zoë said the pledge, as I repeated after her.

"I accept it," Artemis declared.

With those words, the room went in a strange glow, but settled down.

My whole body felt . . . _different_. My mind felt much more clear, worries, fears, and confusion gone. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. "I feel . . . stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoë said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis reminded me. "It is now your life."

Percy just sat there, gaping.

I knew he was slightly annoyed, but he had to understand . . . Artemis and Percy quickly finished talking, as Zoë exclaimed to me, "Follow me."

I went, but not before stopping in front of Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do." I left the tent, hoping that maybe my life could get better from this. But Nico . . . what will I tell him? What _could_ I tell him?

* * *

The Titan's Curse: Pages 32, 37, 39—43


	2. chapter two

**A/N** : I did want to mention Bianca giving Nico the skull ring, but I couldn't find a place to put it in.

 **Warnings** : Spoilers for TTC, character death

* * *

Chapter Two: Bianca

 _It's Never Your Fault_

Song: Flares (The Script)

The whole mission made me nervous, because I knew that some of us will die. That didn't make it any better when we were going to sleep at night—what if some monster kidnaps us? Or a Cyclops pops out of nowhere and eats us right here?

Zoë and I took sleeping bags out of our magical bags (which were really handy—you can stuff pretty much anything, and there will still be enough room).

The air was cold, and Percy, Grover, and Thalia worked together to make a fire. It amazed me that we all were working well with each other. Just days ago, it seemed like bickering and disorganization.

"The stars are out," Zoë commented.

"Amazing," I said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoë said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human," Percy observed, and my mind wandered off.

I stared at the sky, Zoë's words making me sad. I knew that there were many issues in the world—like bullying, war, and other stuff. People say they depend on the future generation to fix and make the world a better place, but it seemed to get even worse.

"What I want to know," Thalia said, her voice drawing me out of thought, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there. We need to figure out how to fight them."

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just stabbed one and it went up in flames."

Percy suggested it had something to do with my weapon, but Zoë denied the assumption.

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a certain spot," Percy said, insisting on being right.

I tried to avoid their interest in how I killed the monsters, looking down at the ground.

"Never mind," Zoë told me. She went on to the subject of our plan, which I was grateful for.

When she mentioned Las Vegas, I immediately freaked out. "No! Not there!"

Zoë frowned, clearly confused. "Why?"

"I . . . I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were travelling. And then, I can't remember . . ." I desperately tried to regain a memory, but the name was blank.

"Bianca," Percy said. "The hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

I gaped. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, great," he murmured.

"Wait," Thalia objected. "What is the Lotus Casino?"

Percy quickly explained how Grover, Annabeth, and he went there and how time moved quickly.

"No," I said. "That's not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you out."

"Yes."

"What did they look like? What did he say?"

"I . . . I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about this."

Zoë began to ask questions about the president.

When I mentioned Franklin, I knew my answer was wrong.

Percy made some weird comment, as Zoë gently corrected me.

"That's impossible," I whispered. "I . . . I'm not that old." I looked at my hands, but they were the same—no wrinkles.

"It's okay, Bianca . . ." Thalia began to say comforting words.

Percy asked me how I escaped. Even though I wanted to ignore this conversation, I replied, "I told you. A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Before I could answer, luckily, I was saved by a car. Immediately Zoë and I drew our bows, and the stranger revealed a tall man who looked like a typical punk. The combat boots, jacket, and shades made it pretty obvious.

"Ares," Percy growled, and once again, I was startled of how he seemed to know his gods and goddesses. There is no offence in the statement, but the son of the Sea God didn't look exactly like an Einstein.

Before we knew it, Grover, Thalia, Zoë and I were going into a taco place while Percy went into the car.

… ::: …

After Percy explained the meeting with Aphrodite, I asked, "What does she _want_ with you?"

"Oh, uh, not sure," he said. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."

"The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that," she said suspiciously. "Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

Thalia agreed with Zoë.

I watched Grover shoot a look at Percy, who seemed anxious to change the subject.

"So, how do we get out of here?" he quickly said.

Zoë explained, with Percy making it complicated, as usual.

Grover eventually cut in, pointing out a pile of garbage. There were weapons, parts of machines, and automatons; even house appliances, all glittering out.

"Whoa," I said. "That stuff . . . some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Junk?" Grover scoffed, as he picked up an object. "You call this junk?"

While he commented on something, I searched through the mess, spotting a bow that reminded me of mine. "Look!" I said, running down the hill, but tripped over the mess underneath my feet. I picked the silver bow up, admiring the quality. "A Hunter's bow!" The bow suddenly shrunk in my hands, and I gave a startled yelp. The object formed into a hair clip. "It's just like Percy's sword!"

"Leave it, Bianca," Zoë said.

"But—"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

I put the hair clip back down sadly, watching it transform back to its former state.

While we treaded through the endless yard, I saw Grover and Percy unable to restrain their selves to pick up items.

We finally reached to the edge, about to make it, but I spotted another hill, much larger than the one we trekked through. There were about ten thick, large metals met together, which was an odd sight. "What is that?" I wondered.

Percy looked to where I was pointing.

I squinted, hoping what I was seeing was not too strange. "They look like—"

"Toes," Grover said.

I nodded. "Really, really large toes."

"Let's go around," Thalia murmured. " _Far_ around."

Percy made a protest about that, but the sound of a _Ping_ made us alert.

It turned out that Grover threw something at the toes, making the sound echo.

"Why did you do that?" Zoë said.

Grover made a comment about not liking fake feet, as Thalia followed her idea about going around. Even Percy didn't argue. I guessed that the feet was creeping all of us out.

As we continued walking, a small object caught my eye. It looked like a figurine, and I picked it up. The god of death—I instantly recognized it. The small face carved looked serious, and the black robes made him look fitting for the ruler of the Underworld. Nico did mention he didn't have the Hades figurine yet. Excitedly, I stuffed it in my pocket, imagining my little brother's face light with happiness. Hopefully he will forgive me for abandoning him for the Hunter's.

Grover was talking about food, maybe to keep our mind off the weird metal toes we've seen.

We ended our walk at the highway, Zoë breathed, "We made it out. Thank the gods."

But suddenly, the sound of banging metal rumbled in the air, making goosebumps appear on my arms.

We all looked back, fearing for the worse . . .

I spotted the same metal toes, and looked up, making out a tall bronze giant. Greek armour covered him, which didn't look too good in our favours.

"Talos!" Zoë cried.

"Who—who's Talos?" Percy asked nervously.

"One of Hephaestus' creations," Thalia explained. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

The giant pulled out his large sword, while we all stood there in fright.

"Someone took something," Zoë said. "Who took something?"

Panic flowed in my stomach, guilt weighing up inside of me. This was my fault—I led us into danger.

The ground shook, as the giant made its way to us.

"Run!" Grover advised.

Instead, we split off, trying to figure out a way to kill Talos. The name itself didn't seem to fit—but I guess metal giants have no luck in that department.

I hid behind a broken chariot, knowing this will buy me some time before the automaton could spot me. Percy ended up beside me, and I knew he figured out what I had done.

"You took something. That bow," he accused.

"No!" I said, my palms going clammy.

"Give it back!" he persisted. "Throw it down!"

"I . . . I didn't take the bow! Besides, it's too late." I nervously looked to where the giant was located, but Percy distracted me.

"What did you take?"

A dark shadow appeared over us, as Percy yelped, "Move!"

I ran downhill behind him, as Grover yelled, "Hey, Talos!"

Maybe Talos wasn't interested in a satyr, because he focused on Percy and me.

I realized that since I kept the stolen figurine, Talos wanted to find the thief. Could giants even smell?

Grover was frantically playing music on his pipes, and we watched the power lines jolt the giant.

"Come on!" Percy said to me.

I stood, frozen in horror. This disaster could turn out worse. I brought the figurine out, presenting my crime. "It . . . it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"How can you think of Mythomagic at a time like this?" he scolded. "Throw it down. Maybe the giant will leave us alone."

I dropped it unwillingly, but Talos didn't freeze or even turn into dust. He was chasing Grover—and when the satyr disappeared under a mountain of junk, I held my breath.

" _No_!" Thalia cried. She aimed her spear at the giant, electricity shooting out to hit at the knee.

Talos went down, but rose up again, determined to kill.

"Crazy-time idea," Percy said.

I looked over at him. "Anything."

He explained to me about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going inside."

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed."

"Distract it. I'll just have to time it right."

"No. I'll go."

"You can't. You're new at this! You'll die."

"It's my fault the monster came after us," I pointed out. "It's my responsibility. Here." I retrieved the Mythomagic item, pressing it in his hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him . . . tell him I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!" Percy shouted behind me.

I ignored him, charging at the monster. Okay, I have to find the perfect chance.

"What are you doing?" Zoë shouted to me.

"Get it to raise its foot!" I said.

Zoë shot an arrow, and Percy had the giant's attention by using Riptide to stab Talos' foot. His foot rose up, and I sprang into action, opening the hatch and went in.

The sound of reed pipes made me smile a bit, as I desperately looked for switches. There were eight buttons, each of them colour-coded. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell which did what, so I pressed several at once.

I heard a _whirring_ noise, as I felt the giant move in awkward actions.

"Go, Bianca!" a voice rang out.

"She is inside?"

The voices began to muffle, as I searched for wires. Just destroy this giant, and it will all be okay. Tears sprang in my eyes, as I scrambled to rip out the wires with all my strength. There was nothing happening, so I punched the buttons repeatedly. I could feel the staggering motion and knew that the monster was finally stopped.

 _Nico . . ._ I squeezed my eyes shut. _I'm really, really sorry . . ._

* * *

The Titan's Curse: Pages 177—181, 188—197


	3. chapter three

**A/N** : In case you've never read _The Demigod Files: Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon_ , it is taken two weeks after the quest in the Labyrinth. If you don't want any spoilers, skip this chapter and the next and wait for the sixth chapter.

 **Warning** : Spoilers for TDF (The Demigod Files)

* * *

Chapter Three (Part 1)

 _Capture the Flag Gone Wrong (Part 1)_

Song: United We Dance (Vicetone)

Beckondorf

Capture the Flag was a game that I knew will be brutal, especially when you're against the Ares and Athena cabin. Heck, Ares was the god of war and Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle. Meaning: Our team will be creamed.

At least the Apollo and Hermes cabin were with our cabin—and Percy Jackson from Poseidon. It was kind of amusing watching Percy and Annabeth against each other. I mean, it was obvious they were meant to be a couple.

I couldn't help but watch the blonde walk up the flustered son of the sea god. Hey, this was a perfect opportunity to tease about. Once Annabeth walked away leaving Percy totally red, I walked up to the abandoned spot. "She likes you, man."

""Sure, she likes me for target practice," he scoffed.

"Nah, they always do that. A girl starts trying to kill you; you know she's into you."

"Makes a lot of sense."

Obviously he didn't know. I shrugged, "I know about these things. You ought to ask her to the fireworks."

Percy just stared, seeing if I was joking or not. Usually he would not even question the stuff, since I was the older guy, teaching about experience: girls and machines.

Before I could add something, a girl caught my eye—Silena Beauregard, to be exact. Man, I swore that my heart was beating ten times harder, with everyone hearing it, because Percy gave me a Look. It wasn't the fact that Silena was just a pretty face—she was smart, cool, and fun to be around.

"Good luck, Charlie," Silena greeted, as she passed by. She gave one of her heart-melting smiles.

Whoa . . . immediately, I couldn't even remember what my name was. I blinked, my brain feeling as if it were wired to love-sick mode, I was that low. It was just a smile, dude, get over it, I chided to myself.

Percy just patted me on the shoulder, saying something about wise girls and Tiger Woods.

. . . ::: . . .

I don't know why, but Percy and I were put in the left flank, doing the hardest job: getting the red flag from the other team. This was pretty crazy, and I didn't want some Ares kids to pop out of nowhere and have blades at our throats.

"Why the left flank?" I whispered to Percy.

"Because Annabeth wanted me to go right, which means she _doesn't_ want us to go left."

Oh, I understood now. I decided to just go with it; after all, what's the worst that could happen? "Let's suit up."

I was pleased with my "secret weapon"—armour that could blend in the background. It was pretty creative, and heck, who would ever expect it? Unfortunately, it didn't have completely undetected sight from our enemies, but it will confuse them.

"This stuff took forever to forge," I warned to Percy. "Don't mess it up!"

"You got it, Captain."

I smiled at that, thinking that this will turn out well. After all, Percy and I were like prey hiding from predators—just blending in.

* * *

Silena

The Athena cabin's plan was genius. We knew exactly what to do—and I was confident that we will get the flag.

We were about twenty minutes into the game, when Annabeth and I found Charlie and Percy. They were pretty easy to spot—with their "whispering" and shuffling.

"I knew they will be here," Annabeth said. "Percy obviously thinks I'm finding him at the _right_ flank."

I nodded, hiding a smile. Usually whenever you ask a boy to do something, they do the opposite, like it was some sort of code. Annabeth had her magical Yankees cap that made her invisible, which was totally cool. I could faintly hear a voice—Charlie's—and trying not to make a single sound, I could hear my pulse racing up. He and Percy were both standing, in a middle of a conversation.

"Shhh!" Charlie scolded to the younger demigod.

"But that's a—"

"Dragon's head, yes. I see it."

"Okay, I'm going in," Annabeth whispered to me.

"Good luck," I said, and hid back in the forest, waiting for the signal.

"If they get up the hill, the other ants will help them," Charlie was saying.

What? Ants? After several minutes, Charlie suddenly ran off, and I resisted the urge to go follow him. I saw Percy freeze, and went up, drawing out my weapon. "Nice work."

Annabeth took the weapon out of Percy's hand, looking pleased with herself. "Boys are easy to follow. They make more noise than a lovesick Minotaur," she said.

Percy was red, looking nervous about something.

"You're our prisoner. Let's get Beckondorf and—"

"Beckondorf!" Percy burst out with realization on his face. "Come on!"

Annabeth tugged him back. "Where do you think you're going, prisoner?"

"Look!"

As Percy pointed, I saw Charlie battling ants. There were millions of them, and watching in slow horror, I saw one of them bit Charlie and he stumbled down. Another ant sprayed acid in his face, and as Charlie screamed, dropping his weapon and rubbing his eyes blindly, I shouted, "Charlie!" and was about to run. . .

"Don't!" Annabeth admonished. "It's already too late!"

While Percy protested, the ants somehow managed to drag Charlie off the hill, disappearing from sight.

"No!" I cried, and shoved Annabeth. "You _let_ them take Charlie!" Why were we just standing here? We should be _helping_ Charlie, not —

"There's no time to argue. Come on!" Annabeth instructed.

Relieved, Percy and I followed her, but instead of the direction Charlie was, we ended up at a dragon's head.

"What are you _doing_?" Percy asked, voicing my thoughts. "Beckondorf—"

"Help me," Annabeth said. "Quick, before they get back."

"Oh, my gods!" I spat. "You're more worried about this hunk of metal than Charlie?" Rage filled my entire body. Annabeth was the daughter of the wisdom goddess. She should know that Charlie is our first priority.

Annabeth turned to me, and shook me by the shoulders. "Listen, Silena! Those are Myrmekes. They're like fire ants, only a hundred times worse. They bite poison. They spray acid. They communicate with all the other ants and swarm anything that threatens them. If we'd rushed in there to help Beckondorf, we would have been dragged inside, too. We're going to need help— _a lot_ of help—to get him back. Now, grab some wires and _pull_!"

We all gripped onto the dragon's head, dragging it into the woods. Once the task was finished, we plopped to the ground, tired.

"He's probably dead already," I sobbed.

"No," Annabeth said quietly. "They won't kill him right away. We've got about half an hour."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked.

As Annabeth began to explain, I cut in, "We have to save him!"

"Silena, we're _going_ to save him, but I need you to get a grip. There _is_ a way."

I shook my head, trying to take a few deep breaths. Annabeth was right—I was not at all helping. Besides, Percy and Annabeth went on plenty of quests—they knew what they were doing.

"Percy, this isn't just _any_ automaton," Annabeth was saying. "It's the bronze dragon. Haven't you heard the stories?"

I opened my mouth in shock. "You mean the old guardian? But that's just a legend!"

Percy looked puzzled, and asked what the old guardian was.

Annabeth began to explain the tale. Basically, before the camp had its magical boundaries, the bronze dragon was a form of protection for themselves. . .

"The Hephaestus cabin made it with the blessing of their father," Annabeth said. "Supposedly it was so fierce and powerful that it kept the camp safe for over a decade. And then . . . about fifteen years ago, it disappeared into the woods."

"And you think this is its head?" Percy asked.

"It has to be! The Myrmekes probably dug it up while they were looking for precious metal. They couldn't move the whole thing, so they chewed off the head. The body can't be far away."

Always having to start an argument with the daughter of Athena, even though it was pointless, Percy said, "But they chewed it apart. It's useless."

"Not necessarily." Annabeth told us the plan: "We could reassemble it. If we could activate it—"

"It could help us rescue Charlie!" I finished.

Immediately, Percy began denying the plan, and I impatiently watched them argue back and forth, like a tennis match. I swear that they squabble like an old married couple. Now was not the time.

Finally, Percy relented. "All right. Let's go find a headless dragon."

Annabeth nodded her head, as I gripped my weapon tighter. _Charlie_. . . I hope you're okay.

* * *

The Demigod Files: Pages 35—37, 40—46


	4. chapter four

**Warning** : Spoilers for TDF

* * *

Chapter Four (Part 2): Beckondorf

 _Capture the Flag Gone Wrong (Part 2)_

Song: All of Me (John Legend)

Ants. Yeah, I knew they were annoying pests, but I could never imagine this happening. The acid burned my eyes, but fortunately, I could still see. I was located in the tunnels, yet there were many passageways so it was impossible to see any escape. It felt like an hour already-and hope was the only thing I had. The ants paralyzed my body so I couldn't move out, and I figured that this summer, I'll stay inside as much as possible. Or maybe this was revenge—for people stepping on ants—and now it was payback.

This entire room smelled of waste, and my camouflage armour reeked and looked as bad. I'm talking about waste, excrement, bones, meat way past its due date, and every other kind of thing that horrifies your parents especially.

I struggled to stand up, but my attempts were pretty useless.

"Charlie!" A voice cried out, and I looked over at Annabeth, Percy, and Silena, enter the room. Silena went to me, helping to pull myself up.

"Thank the gods," I said, relieved. I was a bit embarrassed at what state I was in, but Silena didn't wrinkle her nose or cough, which I was grateful for. "My—my legs are paralyzed!"

"It'll wear off," Annabeth assured me. "But we have to get you out of here. Percy, take his other side."

Silena and Percy both helped support me, as we followed Annabeth out.

The sound of roaring and metal creaking made me alert. "What's going on out there?" I asked. Realization dawned on me, and I tensed up. "The dragon! You didn't—reactivate it?"

"Afraid so," Percy admitted. "Seemed like the only way."

He sounded casual about the whole thing. Yeah, I just activated a hay wired dragon who loves destroying things! No biggie!

"But you can't just turn on an automaton!" I said. "You have to calibrate the motor, run a diagnostic . . . There's no telling what it'll do! We've got to get out there!"

Suddenly the hill exploded, and we could see outside, the dragon appeared over our heads.

"Come on!" Percy shouted.

We all stumbled out of the dirt, down the hill. As Percy and Annabeth killed some ants that were getting in our way, I felt useless. "I—I think I can walk now," I said, but when Silena and Percy let go, I promptly fell flat on my face.

"Charlie!" Silena helped me up once again, guiding me along as the other two directed the path.

The dragon let out a cry as it wobbled, the ants' acid boiling. You could literally see the mist pouring off, and Silena protested, "We can't let it die!"

"It's too dangerous," I told her dejectedly. "Its wiring—"

"Charlie, it saved your life! Please, for me."

I felt disoriented from the ants, but knew I had to do this. Not just for Silena, but for the dragon. It was one of Hephaestus cabin's creation, and not helping seemed wrong. "Get ready to run," I instructed to the fellow demigods. Staring in the direction of the bronze dragon, I shouted, "DRAGON! Emergency defence, beta-ACTIVATE!"

Silena watched in awe, and I slightly felt good of pleasing her. The dragon stopped resisting the ants, its eyes glowing, and electricity exploded out its body, zapping/frying the ants. Once the small insects were gone, the dragon looked over to us, as if contemplating its next meal.

"Now," I said, while my friends looked at me expectantly for the next instruction, "we run."

. . . ::: . . .

I'd like to say that we were all heroic and graceful, but it was the exact opposite. While we yelled "Help!" the dragon shot lightning in our direction and spewed fire.

"How do you stop it?" Annabeth yelled.

I gasped, somehow managing to reply back, "You shouldn't have turned it on! It's unstable! After a few years, automatons go wild!"

"Good to know, but how do you turn it off?" Percy asked.

I scanned around, spotting a huge cliff up ahead. It was slanted on one side, while the other had a higher drop-off. My idea was crazy, but it might just work. "There!"

Percy followed my gaze, looking bewildered.

"You guys, run around to the base of the cliff," I said. "Distract the dragon. Keep it occupied!"

"What are you going to do?" Silena asked.

"You'll see. Go!" I went behind a tree, out of the dragon's sight, watching Percy and Annabeth lure the dragon to the back side of the cliff. Scrambling, I quickly darted up the cliff. Years of working in the forge helped me climb up onto the cliff: with the calluses on my hand, they provided a more stable grip since the rocks were slippery. Finally, I reached the top, seeing over the heads of two demigods and a dragon.

Percy looked up at me, and quickly realized what I was trying to do. In one move, while giving a "Yaaah!" he lunged forward and stabbed the dragon's toe.

The dragon was enraged by this, opening its mouth. Okay, timing. Just at the right exact moment . . .

"Percy!" Annabeth said, but Percy didn't move.

"Just another second . . ." he muttered.

"Percy!"

 _Now!_ I leaped off the cliff, hoping that I kept right on target, or else I'll splatter onto the ground. I successfully landed on the dragon's neck, the impact surprisingly not that painful.

While the dragon was shaking back and forth, trying to throw me off, I hung on for dear life while trying to locate the panel. It was at the base of the dragon's head, so I ripped it open and tugged out a wire. The dragon instantly stopped moving. I could see Percy's impressed look, and as I slid off, sitting at the dragon's tail, Silena raced over to me.

"Charlie! You did it!" she said. And then she kissed me on the cheek.

Any pain or exhaustion disappeared, replacing with a warm feeling and adrenaline running through my chest.

"So . . . what do we do with the automaton?" I could hear Percy ask.

"We—uh—I don't know," I mumbled. "Maybe we can fix it, get it to guard the camp, but that could take months."

"Worth trying," Percy said.

"Did you see all the treasure in the Ant Hill?" I commented. "The magic weapons? The armour? That stuff could really help us."

"And the bracelets," Silena chimed in. "And the necklaces."

Percy shuddered a bit. "I think that's an adventure for later. It will take an army of demigods even to get close to that treasure," he said.

"Maybe," I agreed. "But what a treasure . . ."

Silena looked at the dragon, which was still frozen, luckily. "Charlie, that was the bravest thing I ever saw—you jumping on the dragon."

"Um . . . yeah." I gulped, my palms going clammy. "So . . . will you go to the fireworks with me?" The question just came out, and maybe it was not the right time . . . but I knew that if I never asked, I'll regret it.

"Of course, you big dummy!" Silena smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I grinned. "Well let's get back, then! I bet Capture the Flag is over."

As we walked back, I held hands with Silena. I couldn't think of anything to say—which was depressing.

"So," Silena said, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Totally fine." _Because we're going to the fireworks together_ , I silently added. I wished I could at least say something exciting.

Silena squeezed my hand, a huge smile on her face. The moment of silence didn't seem so bad anymore. It was just her and me, together.

* * *

The Demigod Files: Pages 53—63


	5. chapter five

**UPDATED A/N, 27/04/2017**: I have decided to not do Zoë's, Ethan's, or Luke's POV, sorry. However, I have added a short conclusion.

Thank you for understanding.

* * *

"Do you still think about them?" Percy asked. He sat near the Camp's Lake, beside Annabeth. Both of them were silent for a moment. It had been two months since the Titan War. Although there was loss, the camp still had new half-bloods joining the camp.

Today had been a long day of training, with Percy and Annabeth showing new demigods around camp. It was one of the Senior counselors' duties.

Annabeth knew what her boyfriend was thinking about. "Of course. But... I think they're happy."

"... So they're, like, just talking? In Elysium?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy. "They're happy," she repeated. "The Elysium Fields are a good place. It's peaceful, and feels familiar. You're never lonely."

"Wouldn't it be weird if we saw Luke and Bianca? In their rebirth form."

"That's highly doubtful, Percy. Right now they are young, and have no memory of their former life. They could be anywhere."

This might have been a touchy subject, especially when Percy brought Luke's name up. He changed the subject. "Isn't our anniversary coming up or something?"

"Yeah. Don't forget, Seaweed Brain."

"I won't," Percy said. "How could I forget such an important date?"

Annabeth smirked. "We'll see."

Percy leaned back on the grass, stretching his legs out. "At least there's no war."

"At least there's no prophecies for now."

"At least we're together."

However, the words seemed ironic, especially for what would happen in the future. But they didn't think about it, because they weren't thinking about the bad things. Sometimes it was worth just living in the present, and not thinking about the future.


End file.
